


Helping out in the garden

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Loving Credence [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (the guilt burns my heart but this is too delicious), Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Don't Judge Me, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, by a plant, credence is being used, nobody gets hurt, wicked!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence is living with Newt (after the movie). He is helping out as best as he can... But Newt soon is insatiable and his requests are more and more driven by desire. So one day he asks Credence to assist him with a very greedy plant.





	Helping out in the garden

“M.-Mr. Scamander”, Credence whimpered, panting and unable to control the moans coming out of his mouth.   
Newt looked him up and down, smiling. “You’re doing pretty well”, he praised and stroked his sweaty cheek with one hand. “Just endure it a little longer. It will be done in no time.”  
“P-Please, I… I.. ngh!” Credence was out of breath, shivering and really trying to hold on, but he lost it again and tears ran down his reddened cheeks. “N-no”, he whimpered, “N-not there!”  
Newt smiled at him and took a step back, so he could see the whole picture. It would have been a lie to say that he didn’t have ulterior motives, when asking Credence for help. He always wanted to see the delicate body like this: naked, sweating, losing his mind, moaning out of pained lust.  
Nevertheless, what Credence did, was undeniably helpful. Newt had discovered the plant in the middle of the jungle. An extremely rare species, which could only reproduce when coming in contact with an animal – or, in this case, a human being. It would bury its long pistil with the round top and fat end deep inside, fuck its prey thoroughly and take all the animal fluids it could, to reproduce. The pistil was long and already stickily wet when Newt realized it was about time for it to begin. So, he did have to react fast. Usually he would have done it himself… But Credence, who lived with him for some weeks now, turned out to be of huge help, always willing to please. Newt couldn’t resist challenging him in this way, when he curiously asked, what kind of flower this was. Ever since the young boy lived with him, Newt realized a growing interest in him, which was more than his usual interest in rare creatures.   
So now beautiful Credence was sitting on top of the huge plant, getting fucked by its pistil, while its vines held him in place, curling around his naked legs and crawling up to his erected cock.  
“I-it’s in too deep”, he whimpered and hissed when the plant pumped into him deeply again. Eyes half closed and shooting a feverish look to the man in front of him. Newt nearly got jealous of the plant.   
“No more…”, Credence wailed, trying to loosen the grip of the vines around his cock, which caressed him firmly but oh so slowly. “I.. hah… I can’t endure this .. any longer…”  
“Shh, Credence”, Newt cooed and stroked Credence’s cheek again, “You’re doing so good. You can feel how happy you make it, it is reacting so well.” Newts hand dried the cheek from all the tears the boy already cried. He was shivering so sweetly, out of breath and stuttering every word. His nipples as hard as his cock and sweat glistening on every inch of his skin. Newt wished, he could be next to fuck the hell out of him.   
“Do you feel its happiness, Credence?”, Newt asked, his voice a soft cooing tone.   
Credence gulped but nodded.   
“Don’t you like being of help?”  
“I-I do”  
“And does it not please you?”  
“It’s… it’s too.. ahhh!” Credence cried out. The plant shoved its pistil into him again, this time even more forceful than before. As if it got impatient. “It’s too much”, he wailed. He looked up with teary eyes and Newt held his breath for a moment, overwhelmed by the expression.   
“Please”, Credence begged in the sweetest of ways, looking desperate in his lust. No wonder: This might be the first time, he experienced lust in his life. Of course, it might be too much for the first time.   
“Y-you know…”, Newt said, trying to recollect his thoughts. Credence just caught him off guard with this look. He cleared his throat. “It will be over as soon as you climaxed.”  
“It-it will?”, Credence asked breathlessly.   
Newt nodded. “You just have to use your hand”, he said, because he could tell that it would take ages for Credence to come with this slow but powerful rhythm, the plant was dictating. Too intense and yet not enough.   
Credences eyes widened at this thought. “B-but”, he said, his cheeks flushing even more, “I… I can’t do this.”  
“Well… then the plant will… at its own pace”, Newt answered with a mildly concerned look, as if all he wanted to do was support Credence in this situation he put him in.   
“B-but it’s … hah… it’s already too much”, Credence whimpered and moaned again, when the vines around his cock stroked him once more.   
“Because it’s so slow”, Newt explained, took one of Credence’s hands and put it onto his cock. “Go for it”, he said.   
Credence really tried to follow this advice. He wrapped his fingers shyly around his cock, but his own touch in addition to the ones of the vines just made him pant and whimper more, while his upper body bent forwards a little. After the first strokes, Credence was shivering harder than before, but he bent back again, as if he wanted Newt to have the perfect view. Newt knew, if this continued, he would go insane. Just watching Credence made him so damn horny, he never felt something like this before.   
Credence moaned, and his hips started moving up and down, while he closed his eyes and finally surrendered. It didn’t take him long to come. Newt could’ve watched him endlessly, but when Credence orgasmed with a whimper and a twitching cock, the redhead came back to his senses. He reached out for Credence’s hand and pulled it back, so the vines could collect all the semen. The plant shoved itself into him some more, but it got slower and softer and finally poised. The grip of the vines loosened and the pistil shrunk.   
Credence panted and swallowed, cleared his throat and tried to leave the plant. But his knees were unstable, and he couldn’t get up. Newt reached out for him, helped him get back to his feet and then pulled him into a warm embrace.   
“You’ve done so well”, he cooed, “Mama’s so proud.”  
Credence whimpered.   
“Does anything hurt?”, Newt asked kindly.  
Credence shook his head and hid his face in Newts shirt.   
“Good”, Newt said softly, wrapping his arms around the naked shoulder tightly. “Let’s get you cleaned”, he said and kissed Credence’s forehead, “You know, plants don’t like to taste their kind on their prey.”  
“T-their kind?”  
“Oh, dear boy, didn’t I tell you?”, Newt asked innocently, “I’ve found three of them. They all need to reproduce today.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I wish I could feel remorse for that. But I can't help it. I love f*cking Credence, with everyone/everything possible... Be glad (or jealous?) you don't know everything going on inside my head... ^.^°


End file.
